An Unexpected Friendship
by Secret-Universe
Summary: with Bloo and Wilt stuck in the huge safe, and everyone else at the beach, what events will happen with the two Imaginaries? Also, what secrets will they tell? My very first FHFIF story, 8D so excited


**Yay my first FHFIF Story, 8D all thanks to inspiration from many other FHFIF writers out there, including the Dude13 guy, his stories are really good, like actual episode scripts. Anyways, please enjoy.**

Simple morning at the famous-lasting mansion of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, a beautiful summer day, where people spend their lazy time at the beach, the ice cream pallor, and many other June, July and August activities. But as we all know, for when summer comes…

…_**Heat Waves also come along.**_

Inside the mansion, despite fans, open windows and cool drinks from the kitchen, the thought-like creatures merely dragged themselves around just to get from one place to another. Even the pool outside in the back was crowded and it seemed to take centuries just to wait for another turn to go inside and meet with Heaven's icy wet comfort. Even in the front room where the stairs winded upward, two of the imaginaries didn't bother moving to get out of their heat wave problem…

"I just don't believe it…" Mr. Herriman merely wiped his brow, flicking it off as he fixed his monocle upon the sprawled-out duo, a tangled mess of the tall red Imaginary as the little baby-blue Blob tossed himself about upon the crimson creature's back, also exhausted. They seemed to stare into nothingness as the 20-year-old woman with fire-red hair and the young boy, owner-seeming of the cobalt Imaginary, sat by the stairway, their heads hanging like the living dead.

"Bloo, will you get up?" Mac asked, his order coming out more as a yawn instead. The blue Imaginary made no response and didn't even want to bother with getting into a snarky comeback. Even Frankie stumbled forward a bit to check as she lifted Wilt's long limb in her hand and watched it slowly slither back into place as if she haven't moved it a bit. Both Imaginaries merely blinked.

"Yep, we got ourselves some knockouts." The young woman pointed out to the rabbit.

"_Can we make that two of them?_" Bloo spoke up slowly, his voice sounding deep and lazy sounding from the oncoming heat, "_I can't even move right now._"

"_Same here…_" Wilt sounded tired as well, due to the overdose of feeling the strong warmth upon them.

"I am quite ashamed of such a display, Master Wilt and Master Blooregard. What on earth-?"

"_Hey, come on!_" Even Bloo couldn't tell if he was complaining or just whining, "_You got all the fancy fans in that office, and you couldn't spare us any?_"

"Oh please." Mr. Herriman scoffed at this response, "If you wanted such things, why not have Miss Coco-?"

"_Busy bothering Eduardo right now._" With a single crimson finger, Wilt pointed to the following scene on the other side of the Foyer with Eduardo, rolling along on his side as Coco, crawling on her belly, seemingly trying to charge at him.

"_Co, co, co…_" She called lowly, as if to say 'come back here'.

"_Eduardo no want…_" The large violet Imaginary kept rolling with all his might, which wasn't very much as the bird-plane-plant creature kept snapping weakly with her long red beak at him. The two then disappeared slowly into the next room.

"_See, not even bothering to get into their characteristics._" Bloo then blinked dumbly at what he said, "_Characteristics?_"

"_A person's sort of personality._" The red Thought answered him.

"_Ah, thank you._"

"Now you two listen to me." The Funny-Bunny lightly scolded the blue and red pair, "Don't go making tall tales how you can be useless in this kind of weather…"

"_Heat-Wave, to be exact._" Bloo murmured, not even bothered that Mac had started treating the friend's arm like a plaything as he jiggled it.

"_I'm sorry, but maybe we would find it so much better if Madam Foster actually planned a vacation in this time and need, even a trip to the beach would sound nice right about…_" Now Wilt was the one who couldn't tell if he was complaining or whining. Perhaps the latter.

"Come on now, this is just ridiculous!" The imaginary rabbit sighed, clearly frustrated, "Do you possibly-?"

"Actually, Herriman, that doesn't sound half-bad." Frankie began liking the idea.

"What?"

"You know, we haven't been to the beach for some time now and Grandma would be more then happy to-"

"Absolutely not!" The gray creature argued, "Who in their precious time would waste it on-?"

"I would." Mac voiced in, dropping his Imaginary's arm to the floor, excited if he could show it about the beach trip.

"_Me too._" Bloo replied wearily.

"_In fact, everyone else would like to, if that's okay._" Wilt merely chimed in.

Mr. Herriman shook his head however, mostly to the response of the two exhausted friends still tangled on the floor, "I believe if it must be so, then very well. But you two are simply in no condition to even join us. By my insisting, you two shall be the ones to watch over the mansion. Do I make myself clear?"

"_Clear as the warning about giving Mac sugar from that party._" Wilt wasn't really in the mood to argue back, even if he wanted to and even gestured to the blue Thought still on his back.

Bloo made a face, "_For the last time, that was not my fault!_"

"Actually, in a way, it was." Mac frowned from the memory of it.

"_You, sir, are not helping._" He hissed back at his creator.

* * *

><p>It was some long time later when the idea of the beach spread around the house and Madam Foster of course did agree to give them the treat they needed to beat the heat with. So long after the buses left, leaving a certain blob and lanky pair to watch the Home, they were inside a large safe, piling up colored eggs from Coco, since she thought they might be helpful just in case, and a large brown bag Wilt got from his locker.<p>

"…Ah, these are perfect." Bloo had popped open a lime-green egg and smirked clutching the tiny fan in his palms, if he had any. The small breeze blew itself in his face as he 'mmmed'.

"And look," Wilt had opened the pink egg to pull out a large bottle of Coca Cola, "This should last us throughout the day almost."

"Almost?" Bloo waved his arms, "Come on, it should last me more then that!"

"You?" Wilt figured the blue friend was going back to his old ways anyhow after recovering.

"Sure, but if you insist on the other way, I might as well make my leave." Bloo then grabbed himself a small blue plastic bag he brought with him as he began to make his exit.

"What's in there anyway?" Wilt pointed curiously at Bloo's bag.

"Oh, just a sweater that doesn't fit anyways. _Wasn't going to be useful anyhow._" He murmured the last part to himself. Before stepping outside the huge safe, he turned with a blank frown, "I'm not having fun anymore. I thought I should let you know that."

Suddenly, as if on unwanted cue, the door slammed behind them and locked itself in place.

The red Friend glanced up, "What was that?" He rushed over, his hand grabbing on the locks but they were tight and didn't even budge, "Oh I don't believe this. HELLO?" He hit on the giant door, calling out, "I'M SORRY BUT WE'RE LOCKED IN!"

"They left a long time ago! We're trapped in here all day!" Bloo cried.

Then Wilt seemed to take in a whiff and stared blankly at the small Imaginary, "Oh, Bloo…" He covered his non-existent nose, "That is just not okay."

The Pac-Man Ghost-like creature protested in defense of himself, "Hey I don't always get 'gassy' when I get spooked!"


End file.
